The invention relates to a food tray adjustment structure for a high chair that has a handle with two longitudinal sliding rails each forming a biased angle so that when the handle is moved linearly two sliding docks at two sides each with a coupling trough with a biased surface are pushed vertically to be released from the armrests at two sides so that the food tray may be adjusted easily.
High chairs are commonly used by parents to feed young children. A conventional high chair generally consists of a frame, a seat and a food tray. The seat is for seating a child and may be moved upwards on the frame. The food tray rests on the seat for holding food.
There are various designs for high chairs disclosed in the prior art, such as ROC patent Nos. 240409, 252424, and 327300, and U.S. Patent Nos. 5,087,097, 5,118,161, 5,458,394, 5,507,550 and 5,586,800. Among them, ROC patent No. 240409, entitled xe2x80x9cFood tray structure for high chairxe2x80x9d and No. 327300, entitled xe2x80x9cFood tray adjustment structure for high chairxe2x80x9d disclose food tray structures that are fixed or adjustable.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a food tray adjustment structure for a high chair.
The food tray adjustment structure for a high chair according to the invention includes a pair of armrests located on two sides of the chair that each have a coupling section arranged in a plurality of straight means located on the outer side of each armrest, a food tray located between the two armrests which has a bottom side with guiding troughs and anchor blocks formed thereon for positioning the handle and the sliding docks, a -shaped handle located on the bottom side of the food tray in a parallel manner that is movable reciprocally and has two longitudinal sections at two sides each with one end forming a sliding rail skewed at a biased angle, and a pair of sliding docks mounted onto two sides of the bottom surface of the food tray. Each sliding dock has a coupling trough corresponding to the sliding rail and a latch lug corresponding to the coupling section of the armrest. The biased surface of the siding rail of the handle may push the sliding dock to enable the latch lug of the sliding dock to selectively engage with or separate from the coupling section of the armrest, thereby to adjust the relative distance of the food tray and the backrest.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawings are only to serve for reference and illustrative purposes, and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.